You make me feel like I have a Heart
by Misuzu715
Summary: Axel was sent to find Roxas but hasn't reported in for too long. Demyx is sent out to look for Axel. Demyx's mission is successful, but Axel's near death. AxelXDemyx
1. Chapter 1

**I've been writing non-stop for a few days now, nuthin' better to do.  
This story literally came to me in a dream, so here ya go! ^^;  
[[ I tend to dream about my favorite animes and video games ]]  
_____________________________**

"Stupid Axel, not reporting back…" the blond man grumbled with an angry pout, his arms crossed over his chest. He was sitting on one of the benches in the sand lot in Twilight Town. "'Cause of him, I had to leave! Grr…Stupid Superior-makin' fun of me…Sayin' I can't do anything…I'll find him! I'm not about to get turned into a Dusk 'cause of _him_!" His voice was losing it's edge. The anger quickly disappearing. He sighed and lowered his arms to push himself up. "Well…I guess that's enough sulking…Gotta go look for him…"

Three kids walked down the hill towards him. The one in front had a scar over his face, a dark hat and a long, white jacket. He walked up to the annoyed blond man and asked, "Who are you? You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not. My name is Demyx, I'm looking for someone."

The larger teen laughed. "That's a weird name, y'know?"

The one with the scar smacked the larger teen on the shoulder. "Shut up Rai." He turned to Demyx. "My name's Seifer." He nodded to the taller male, "He's Rai," and to the girl, "And that's Fuu. So, what brought you to our town?"

Demyx sighed, "Well, like I said, I'm looking for someone. He's got bright green eyes and red hair that goes back like this," he said as he moved his hands over his head. "And he's got little tattoo marks here." he placed his index fingers below his eyes. "You seen him?"

Seifer shook his head, "Nah, you guys seen 'im?"

Fuu and Rai shook their heads 'no.'

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." Demyx smiled then turned away. He wondered around the town for a while before he got to Station Square. He stared up at the clock tower. "I can't believe I forgot about this place…" He went into the station and climbed to the top of the tower. He gazed out to the sea. The sun was setting, making everything glitter red. "Pretty…" He sat on the edge, dangling his legs off the tower. He reached his arm out toward the sun as he kicked his feet. "So warm…" A small, soft smile crossed his lips and he closed his eyes.

~*~*~

Demyx woke with a jolt, the clock tower was chiming the hour. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he hadn't been out for long. "Mmm…My head hurts…" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was already dark and he was having trouble seeing. "Man…" He stood up and heard something slumping down. He was instantly silent and still. Quickly summoning his citar, Demyx made his way around the tower.

"Axel!"

Mission accomplished, for once.

Axel was slumped over against the tower. He seemed to be sleeping, but when the blond stepped closer, he could hear the red-head's labored breath. "Axel, are you okay? Hey, Axel?" Demyx shook the taller man's shoulder and got no response. He was in a bit of a panic now. He waved his arm and opened a dark portal and when he tried to pull the red-head up, he felt something warm and slick against his chest. Then he felt the wound. "Oh, man. Oh, man, Axel, hang on!" he dragged the injured man through the portal.

~*~*~

"Tch-Wha-…?" Axel tried to sit up but he was pushed back down.

"Don't move, I'm not done yet!" a familiar voice said.

"D-Demyx?" pain shot from his leg all the way up to the nape of his neck. His chest felt worse. It was hard to breath. Axel turned his head and tried to open his eyes. Only one opened. There was a small tub of steaming water on a table next to his bed with bloody rags hanging out of it. "Demyx…what…"

"Shh! You're gonna hurt yourself more! I found you on the clock tower…I'm not done takin' care of your injuries though, so stop moving so much."

Axel could barely lift his head, but he had to see what kind of shape he was in. He couldn't exactly feel his right side that well at the moment. Assuming his head and right eye were bandaged, he confirmed that his chest and shoulder down to his hands were wrapped and bleeding through a bit. His left forearm was wrapped up and all down his right leg. Demyx was wrapping bandages over a gash on his left calf. It took a while, but Axel realized we was laying in his boxers. "Did…Did you strip me?"

"Huh? Uhh…Yeah? I had to get to your injuries…" Demyx replied with a puzzled look. "I threw them out, they were all shredded up and bloody…" He tied a knot in the gauze wrap on his leg. "There, all done! Make sure you rest for a while, or else you'll open up your wounds again. Got it?"

"Nh…" Axel let his head fall to his pillow. He looked up at his gray-white ceiling and sighed, "Yeah…"

"Good. I'll go get you something to drink, 'kay?" without waiting for a reply he took the tub of water and backed out of the room.

Axel, left alone, stared at the ceiling. "Roxas…Where are you?" He sat up slowly, struggling to move. "Gotta-…Finish my mission…" he pushed himself up, stumbling to the door. He couldn't open a portal, he could barely walk, and he wasn't in his right mind at all. Dizzy and disoriented from blood loss and numb from his injuries, he pushed forward. He made it halfway down the hall from his room before Demyx turned the corner.

"Axel!" he dropped the glass he was carrying and ran to the hobbling red-head. "Axel, you have to rest!" he tried to coax him back to his room, but he was just pushed away. "Please! You're hurt!"

"NO!" Demyx stepped away. The harshness of Axel's voice, it seemed…like genuine anger. Impossible, but that's how it was.

Axel started to walk past Demyx, but he stepped in front of him. "No, I'm not gonna let you," he said with a firm determination. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself! You've lost a lot of blood and you're hurt, you're in no condition to be walking!"

"Feh, like you can stop me! Even…even though I'm hurt…I can still beat you! An-…Anyone could beat you!" He pushed away from the wall and summoned his chakrams, flames burst from the tips. "Now mo-move out of my way!"

"NO!"

Xemnas and Saïx just so happened to be walking down the hall at that moment, and walking the other way was Luxord and Xigbar. The four of them stopped and stared at the face off between the men of opposing elements. Demyx summoned his citar and poised himself, ready to strum at the musical weapon. "Would you like to test that theory?" He stood firm, but anyone could see that he was trembling.

The four onlookers were lucky enough to be the ones who, the only time this would happen in Demyx's life as a Nobody, could stare in amazement at the power of his element. Axel slid his foot forward and flung the flaming disks at his blond enemy.

"DANCE WATER, DANCE!!" Demyx strummed the chords and out of thin air, a tidal wave flew over him and knocked Axel's weapon back to him and flung him to the floor. The water quickly dissipated, leaving all six occupants of the hallway soaked. Axel pushed himself up, blood showing through his bandages. Demyx grumbled under his breath, "I just wrapped those, now they're wet…" Axel's chakrams wouldn't light. He was soaked and his concentration was lost. He quickly threw his weapons at the trembling blond man again. Demyx muttered, "Dance…" A stronger wave filled the entire hall way. Everyone was knocked over, pushed down the hall, all but the one who summoned the wave. He stood still and firm in the middle of the torrent. He looked calmed, peaceful in the violent rush of water that knocked over everyone who got in its path. Xaldin had heard a commotion, walked into the hall, stepped in a puddle, and was knocked down in the raging waters.

When the water died down, everyone who got caught was piled against the wall at the end of the hall way. "NUMBER NINE!!!"

"Ack!" Demyx's momentary calm was broken. A weak voice called down the hall, "Uhh…yeah, S-Superior?"

"What is this all about!?!" Xemnas shouted at he stomped toward Demyx, splashing in the water, Saïx at his heals.

"Wull…Axel wouldn't…I was defending myself…You saw…Axel was tryin' to hurt me…"

"Why did you use such force? He's injured!" Xemnas was standing close to shorter blond man who struggled to keep eye contact with his superior.

"Umm…I…I got mad…"

"That's impossible, you don't have a heart!"

"Uh-…well…"

"More important question, _why _don't you pursue your missions with such a force!?!"

Demyx made a childish squeaking whiney noise as he let his citar go. "Uh, I gotta go fix Axel, sorry!" he ran past the fuming white haired man, splashing in the puddles as he ran to the mostly naked red-haired man.

As the unconscious Axel was dragged away, Xigbar shouted, "Man! Didn't know you had it in ya'! Nice one, Dem!"

"Umm, th-thanks…" he muttered as he dragged the injured man back to his room and slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx sat on the edge of the bed after pulling the water from his clothes and Axel's bandages. "You're such a pain, man..." He sighed. "It's not fair...now the Superior is gonna expect me to do more difficult missions...but i don't think i could do that again..." He stood up and opened the door just a crack and peered out into the hall. "Demyx! get your butt out here!" Luxord shouted. "You really don't expect _us_ to clean up this hallway, do you? Our leather coats don't really mix well with water!"

"N-No! I'm sorry!" Demyx looked back to Axel to make sure he was still asleep before he slipped out into the hallway. "I was just making sure Axel wasn't gonna hurt himself again...I'll clean this up now. Come over here." Luxord took a few steps toward him and Demyx pulled the water from his clothes and his messed up hair. He did the same for the remaining members in the . "Where did the Superior and Saïx go?"

Xigbar patted his back. "Xemnas stormed off, he was pretty pissed, man. And you know Saïx, he followed his master like a little puppy dog." He chuckled and splashed down the hallway, leaving Demyx standing, slouched severely, hoping he wasn't to be punished.

"Don't worry too much about it, mate. You're probably not going to be turned into a dusk for this. It's only water, right?" Demyx squeaked. Having his fears voiced only made him more afraid.

"I sure hope not..." Demyx whined as he leaned up against the wall.

"By the way, that was really lucky of you, pulling that wave out of nowhere. even injured, Axel is someone you don't want to mess with. Just hope that Lady Luck doesn't decide to leave you tonight with the Superior in such a foul mood." Luxord turned to leave but Demyx grabbed his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me alone with him!" He pointed to Axel's door and added, "He scares me..." He gave Luxord his best puppy dog look.

Sighing, Luxord nodded. "You may need a bit of help if he wakes up. But really now, you should clean up this water before Xemnas comes back."

"Oh, right..." Demyx looked up and down the hall. "It's not that much." He stepped into a puddle and it just seemed to vanish. Just looking at the water on the floor made it all dissipate. "There. Could you keep an eye on Mr. grumpy pants in there? i need to clean up the glass I dropped before." He nodded toward Axel's door again and headed down the hall. Luxord stepped into the small, bleak bedroom. The red-head was laying down as he'd been in the hall, bandaged up and bleeding in nothing but his boxers on top of the blanket. Luxord leaned up against the door way with a chuckle. "Hopefully this one stays asleep. He wouldn't want another wave in his face." He waited for Demyx, soon becoming bored. He started shuffling a deck of cards he summoned and started playing solitare on the floor. After winning two games in a row, Axel started to roll over in his bed. Luxord quickly stood up, but Axel was still asleep. Must've been having a bad dream, or was just in pain because he started groaning in his sleep. Demyx walked in and with a sympathetic look toward Axel, he placed a glass of water on the lamp table next to the bed. "Has he been like this for a while?"

"Not too long, maybe a few minutes." Luxord gathered up his game of solitare and asked, "Would you like to play a hand? Just to pass the time."

Demyx eyed him suspiciously. "No bets? 'Cause i haven't forgotten last time!"

Luxord chuckled. "No, no turning you into a card this time." Demyx sat down on the floor and was delt a hand.

After what seemed like an hour (one can never really tell the time in a castle that's always brightly lit) of lost hands, Demyx looked out the window in the pale room. The familiar heart shaped moon shone brightly, as it did day and night. He quietly muttered, "I'm kinda tired..." He turned back to Luxord. "You can go now if you want, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" When Demyx nodded, he gathered up his cards and stood. "Don't let him sneak away while you sleep now."

"Don't worry, I'm a really light sleeper. Later." Luxord left, waving. Demyx scooted over, leaning against the side of the bed. He sighed, "Well, at least it's better than going out on a mission..." He summoned his Citar and started strumming softly. He plucked them at random, making a sweet melody that quickly put him to sleep.

~*~*~

A few hours of sleep and Demyx woke suddenly. Some how he'd ended up on the bed, nearly hanging off, holding onto Axel. _He's really warm..._He snuggled closer, careful of the other man's injuries, and quickly fell back asleep, only to be woken up again. Someone was calling his name. "Wha...?" Demyx asked, without really caring, still sleepy.

"Demyx!"

He sat up slowly. "Yeah?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you dong? You didn't report back for your new mission!"

He was suddenly alert. "Oh! S-Saïx! Uh-Um, what're you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Umm...I asked you first?" The blue haired man glared down at him. "Um, I needed to make sure that Axel didn't try to leave." He looked over toward Axel. With a slightly more confident tone, he added, "My mission was to find him and make sure he's safe. My mission isn't over because if he gets up and tries to leave, he's gonna hurt himself."

Saïx stared at him for a long while and Demyx shifted uncomfortably. "Very well then." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Why were you in his bed?"

Demyx looked at the floor, his Citar was laying shoved against the bed. "I'unno...I fell asleep on the floor and somehow ended up on the bed. Usually it's the other way around..." He laughed nervously and watched Saïx, waiting for a mean comment. He just continued out the door and Demyx sighed. "Man, he scares me..." He quickly thanked Lady Luck, hung his legs over the bed and pulled his boots off. "Can't believe he just let me stay here." He stood up and shrugged off his coat, laying it neatly along the foot of the bed. He pulled the blanket out from under Axel and threw it over him then snuggled under himself. "Man, he's so warm..." He quickly fell asleep again.

~*~*~

"Huh!" Demyx jolted awake, mumbled something, then settled down again. He was half laying on Axel, snuggled close for the warmth he gave. Again he was awoken, this time he looked up at Axel. He seemed to be asleep. "If you're trying to get up, don't. I'm a light sleeper and you'll never be able to leave...without me waking up..." He drifted off again. "Ah! Seriously...Stop it..."

"I get it, I was just getting comfortable that time." Axel shifted under the blond.

"Oh..." He sat up. "Wait." He picked up the glass he'd brought in earlier. "Drink this first. It's got a potion mixed with other stuff that'll help you get better." Axel struggled to sit up and barely managed to drink the potion. "You feel any better than before?"

"Maybe...No...I don't..." He layed down with a grunt of pain.

"Oh...Well, at least you're not trying to leave." He pulled his boots back on and his coat as well. "Stay here, I need to get new bandages. I need to change them. If you try to leave, I swear I'll hurt you again! Got it?"

Axel laughed quietly. "Yeah, I got it." Demyx turned to leave, quickly turned to look at Axel, then ran. "Feh, not like I can move very well..." He waited quietly for Demyx to return, staring up at the ceiling. When he did come back, he carried another tub of warm water and a large roll of gauze wrap. "Good! You're still here!" He smiled brilliantly. "I was kinda worried that you'd try to leave again."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Hmn? Like what?"

"You insist on saything things that Sombodies would say. You act like you have a heart, like you can feel. I mean, we all do it, but with you, it kinda seems real."

Demyx smiled softly, putting his things down. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain...It's just sometimes...sometimes I can feel that skip in my pulse. You know what I mean. You've felt it, Lea..." Axel sat up, looking away from Demyx. "I'm sure you remember what it was like. We all do." He took Axel's had and pressed it against his chest. There was a slow, steady beat. "We have hearts, how else would our blood circulate? They just don't react like a Somebody's would." He was quiet for a long while. "Sometimes...my body has physical reactions to the feelings I don't feel. Like when I run into a really big Heartless, sometimes my pulse gets faster, and I start to sweat. I don't know if it's because I _want_ to be able to feel, but it happens. It makes it a lot easier to pretend, you know?" He let go of Axel's hand and stood. "And...another thing, you kind of remind me of someone I knew back when I was a Somebody. The way you act, your attitude...so when I'm around you, I'm always thinking about my friend from back then...and I remember how happy I'd be and I can almost feel it...You kinda make me feel like i still have a heart." He smiled again with a little laugh. "I know it sounds stupid, but that's the way it is." He gazed out the window, eyes locked on the heart shaped moon that could supposedly give them all hearts one day.

"Yeah...it's weird...But I think I know what you mean...Sometimes i can almost feel something...I didn't know if anyone else was like that. I didn't want to say something and then be the only one, you know?"

Demyx sat back down on the edge of the bed with a smile. "Let me change your bandages now."

_______________________________________________________________________  
**Ugh! finally this is done...Nothing to say really except that i couldn't resist calling Axel Lea! i was playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days today, and Saïx called Axel by his Sombody's name. I just thought it was really funny ^^;**

**And I know it kind of like, just cuts off there, but it was just a dream. that's where it ended ^^;**


End file.
